


Alone on Christmas (The Host/Reader) Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Idea from the Winter List by @lillie-writesRequest: 137 with Host- “You know I could never leave you alone on your favorite holiday”Just fluff! A few swear words in here but not too many. Hope you enjoy!





	Alone on Christmas (The Host/Reader) Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

The channels flicked from one to another endlessly as Y/N searched effortlessly for something Christmasy to watch. Her other hand struggled to pull popcorn out of the bag without getting the greasy butter from the sides on her fingers- well, more than was already on there.

Popping a few into her mouth, she let out an irritated breath through her nostrils and clutched at the remote in an attempt not to chuck it across the room.

“It’s Christmas fuckin’ eve, man! How are there NO Christmas movies on?!” she growled to herself.

Christmas was her favorite Holiday of the year, although Halloween and Thanksgiving were close second and third. Her entire house was decked to the nines outside, and she had a small tree on a stand in the back corner of the living room with strands of gold, red, and green lights strung up around the ceiling to create a warmer atmosphere.

Even she herself was dressed for the season, donning a red Santa sweater and green reindeer leggings topped off with fuzzy red and green socks.

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow, even though she didn’t exactly have anyone to spend it with.

Sure, she’d get to stop in and see some of her friends for a few minutes but even they had families to rush off to.

Y/N’s eyes flickered down to the floor and she finally let the remote fall to her lap with a defeated sigh. Christmas was her favorite holiday but always one of the harder ones since her family had chosen to move to Europe while she stayed in the US. There was Skype, and gifts flown to the others, but it was never the same.

A pounding on the door made her squeak and jump, sending her remote and popcorn go flying across the floor. Eyeing the clock, she saw it was close to midnight and couldn’t help but feel wary of the person knocking at her door.

“Y/N! Open up, it’s the Host!”

Groaning in relief as she recognized the voice, Y/N replied, “Hold on!”

She padded quickly across the carpet and peeked through the hole to make sure it was indeed the man she suspected, then swung open the red door for him.

“Hosty? What are you doing here?” she asked, confused and surprised.

She couldn’t help a small shiver as the freezing cold air swirled in around him, then quickly ushered him in.

He was mumbling to himself under his breath, something she’d become accustomed to over the months of knowing him, and finally he turned her way with a slight smile.

“Host?” she urged, growing more curious by the second.

The host reached into his trench coat, digging around for a moment before apparently finding what he was fishing for, and drew out a medium sized, Christmas wrapped package.

Y/N’s eyes grew wide as they darted from the gift to his face.

“Is that-”

“The Host thought it would only be appropriate to bring you a gift, considering the Holiday,” he cut in, “Please, open it.”

Gingerly, she took the present from him and tore the wrapping away carefully, unsure if the gift was fragile.

When the paper was all gone, she realized with bewilderment it was a first edition copy of one of her favorite classic books.

“Host, oh my gosh! I can’t believe- Is this really- Oh you really didn’t have to!”

Her words of appreciation were met with a bigger smile than she’d ever seen on his handsome face.

“Of course the Host did, it’s Christmas. He is very glad that you enjoy it.”

Biting her lip, Y/N set the book aside on the couch before creeping closer to the tall man.

“Can I hug you?” she asked suddenly.

“Of course,” came his quick reply.

When his arms lifted, she quickly darted in and squeezed him tightly. He returned the embrace warmly.

His hugs were always a remedy for her problems. She relished in his grasp and couldn’t help but enjoy the scent of his cologne.

“I do want to know, why didn’t you just give this to me earlier? It’d be easier than coming over at midnight,” she asked, voice muffled against his chest.

“It wasn’t Christmas then. Host couldn’t give you the present before Christmas, which it now is.”

She grinned at his response and shook her head with a slight chuckle. He was truly adorable for such a powerful force.

When she pulled her face back, his head was tilted down towards her, almost as if he was actually staring at her.

“I suppose I should let you get back,” she sighed.

Truthfully, she didn’t want him to go. It’d be nice to have company on Christmas morning, but more so because she enjoyed the rare one on one time she had with him.

He shocked her by locking one arm around her waist and holding her still while his other hand came up to caress her reddening cheek.

“Not necessary, Y/N. Host could never leave you alone on your favorite holiday. He has nowhere better to be anyway.”

“O-Ooh, are you sure?” her voice came quietly.

“Very sure.”

Eyes fluttering, Y/N relaxed into his hold as he leaned in, surprising her with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
